


All's Fair in Love and War

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong is visiting Russia, what will Mikhail do to get him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written for baby_fei on lj :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns.

The annual political gathering between Russian officials and their affiliates was due to take place in another three days at the estate of the local city representative in Moscow. The event, which boasted a yearly attendance rate of at least one hundred men and women of power from different cultures, helped to reaffirm bonds and forge new ones.

There were Representatives from affiliate countries like China, The United Kingdom, France and The United States of America.

What got Mikhail Arbatov excited, was that one of the representative from China, a man high on the ‘political’ ladder of the underground, was none other than Lui Feilong. After the exchange between him and Asami on the cruise ship two months ago, the man had to take back his status by force, and this was a major step to cementing himself back at the top of the hierarchy.

Interestingly, most of the Russian politicians, himself included, were mafia bosses neck deep in corruption who gained their title from affiliating with corrupt politicians. People high on the corporate and political ladder operated a de facto criminal protection racket for criminal networks. Although, replace ‘criminal network’ with ‘business men’ and one would be referring to almost everyone attending the event.

Mikhail had found out that Feilong was staying at the Marriott Royal Aurora Hotel in Ulitsa Petrovka, a wealthy neighbourhood in Moscow. By greasing the manager’s palm, he was able to acquire documents detailing the man’s stay; how long he would be around (two weeks), where his room was and any food he was allergic to. After getting the information though, he promptly transferred from the Hilton Moscow Leningradskaya, and made sure he got a room on the same floor as the man’s. Two doors down in one of the suites on the top floor, to be exact.

Surprisingly, the beautiful man had a guest travelling with him, a child. He’d read about the man’s charge when he gathered intel four months ago on Feilong.  He figured maybe that’s why he came so many days before the event, it was also a trip for the kid.

Needless to say, he’d sent a bouquet of ‘forget me not’ to the man’s room every morning for the past three days since Feilong’s arrival. He didn’t get a chance to redeem himself at that time on the ship, but maybe now that Feilong was on his home turf, he stood a better chance of getting what he wanted. No, he  _had_  to get the man.

Unfortunately, he realized that the bouquet always ended up in a small trash bin outside the man’s front door. He spotted it being delivered to the dumpster out back by an employee of the hotel. When he inquired, the man related his tale of the plants becoming frequent morning trash.

That was so Feilong; it’s part of why he liked him. He vaguely wondered that if Feilong was doing a simple set of flowers so badly, what would he do if he read his letter?

Mikhail sat reclined in his hotel room, drinking a glass of Belvedere Vodka- on the rocks. He didn’t plan to impose fully on Feilong until the gathering, but that plan would blow up in the next few minutes.

*******MxF******* 

The knock that sounded at his front door momentarily broke Mikhail out of his thoughts. He wondered who it was but didn’t move because the men he had stationed behind the door would get it. Taking another sip of his liquor, he became alert when someone raising their voice could be heard. Standing, he downed the rest of his drink in one go before going see what the problem was. When he went through the living room and came upon where his men were gathered at the front door, he was pleasantly surprised to see an Irate Feilong standing there.

“We’re sorry, Sir...” one of Mikhail’s men started.

Feilong glared in contempt before looking him in the eyes.

“It’s no problem, Alexey, let him in.”

Mikhail dismissed his bodyguard’s attempt at turning the man away. There was a smirk on his face as he turned back around before walking back to the living room, knowing that Feilong would follow. He walked over to his liquor cabinet, opened it and decided to pour himself another drink before Feilong’s angry voice questioned him.

“What the hell is this?” the Chinese man bit out behind him.

When Mikhail turned around to look at what Feilong was on about, he couldn’t get past how those long lashes framed such beautiful eyes and petite face. He wanted to reach for the piece of paper Feilong had bunched between his palms, but his eyes landed on those succulent looking lips and his hand went right past his intended (well, not really) target and made to touch those soft, pink, kissable, fuckable, lips.

“Your lips are so fu...”

Feilong retracted harshly when Mikhail reached for him, cutting off what he knew would be some bullshit coming out of the man’s mouth. Mikhail was a manipulative trickster, something he’d learned from their meeting on his cruise ship with Asami and he decided then and there that there was  _no way_  he would ever give this man the time of day. He took a deep breath, composing himself before he crushed the paper in his palms, then he threw it right at the blonde’s face in disdain.

“I’m too dignified to be stooping to your level by shouting and screaming, Mikhail Arbatov, and it’s a pity shooting you right here will cause too much of a problem for me. But if you don’t stop this  _bullshit_...” Feilong pointed at the paper in Mikhail’s hand. “I’ll shoot first and think about the consequences later.”

Mikhail smiled wistfully before holding the paper up to eye level. “This little petition? I was hoping it would get you to change your mind...”

Feilong. Wanted. To kill this man. Tao had found this info online while browsing and when he saw it he almost blew a blood vessel. “You made an online petition for dating me, asking for a million signatures? Are you that irresponsible and ignorant?”

Mikhail shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I did get 1.5 million, they really loved that poem from me to you. So how about it, will you go out with me?”

It was the man’s nonchalance and blatant tomfoolery that got to Feilong, and before he knew what he was doing, he had tried to take a punch at that smiling face.

Mikhail, sensing Feilong’s attack, side stepped  it and when the Chinese man brought his other elbow up and around in a follow up attack, he caught said hand and pulled the man against him. He loved the way Feilong felt in his arms, like he just belonged there. His hair smelt good too, it had a citrusy tinge to it and it looked beautiful cascading and flowing freely down the man’s back and over his shoulder. Damn, he bet it would feel so good being pulled while Feilong was in the doggy position.

Then he lifted his right leg because he knew Feilong would try to sweep it from under him and he barely missed it. He had experience in martial arts training and that’s what was saving his skin right now, it took much of his energy just to avoid Feilong’s hits, the man was an expert after all.

As fluid and as dangerous as roaring water, the man slithered from his hold and kicked sideways, aiming for his chest. He backed off, caught the leg and shoved Feilong back, who stood his ground and bristled, a dangerous look in his beautiful eyes.

“How dare you,” Feilong hissed.

“I only want a date,” Mikhail admitted almost shyly. Feilong just didn’t understand how deep he’d fallen for him. Such a beautiful, broken doll...he wanted to be the one to put him back together and keep him in his bed all day so he could play with him.

“No. It will never happen so stop pestering me.” Feilong seemed a bit flustered with his frustration, but Mikhail wouldn’t give up though.

He risked a step closer to Feilong. “I’m not any of those men who betrayed you, your subordinate, Yoh, was it? Nor Asami...”

Mikhail could see that he struck a nerve when Feilong’s fists clenched and he gritted his teeth before averting his gaze for a split second. When their eyes met once again, he knew Feilong hated him more in that moment.

“...I just want a chance to prove I’m different. Plus, it would benefit the Baishe stronghold to be allied with the Russian mafia, you would be untouchable.”

“I do not need your help, my merits speak for themselves. I cannot kill you without dire repercussions, but I won’t hesitate if you don’t keep your boundaries.” And with that, Feilong turned around and with his back ramrod straight, he walked away, heading towards the door.

Mikhail followed a few steps behind. “So there’s no hope for dinner later?”

Feilong slammed the door shut behind him, right in the blond’s face.

Mikhail sighed, at least the cat was out of the bag, right? Now he can go all out in trying to woo his Feilong.

One way or another, that man will acknowledge him whether he liked it or not. Just watch.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a chilly one. The hotel’s AC wasn’t on full blast, but Mikhail still felt like taking an early morning swim. He loved the pool and would take a swim whenever he felt like thinking and relaxing. Throwing a towel around his shoulders while dressed in only swim shorts and slippers, He made his way to the end of the hall, where their floor had their own private pool. He didn’t see anyone around so early, so he assumed he was the only person there.

 

Taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, he put his hands behind his head and sighed. He wondered what Feilong was doing when he heard a splash, then slight coughing. He peeked one eye open and looked at the pool...to see a young, black haired boy who looked like he was under the water. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice him when he entered.

 

Those round eyes locked on him with a surprised look, then the boy looked around, seemingly worried.

 

“Who are you looking for?” Mikhail inquired. He doubted any sane person would leave a child at the pool by himself.

 

“I’m looking for my master,” the child answered hesitantly. He was wary of strangers...good.

 

“Was your master here?” Mikhail prodded. He watched as the boys hands moved along the water in a bid to keep him afloat. Somehow, he felt the boy looked vaguely familiar.

 

“Yes, Fei-sama was standing right where you are a moment ago.”

 

Fei-sama?

 

Mikhail smiled. “Feilong?”

 

The boy gasped. “You know master Fei?”

 

Mikhail sat up and grinned broadly. “Of course! I’ve been madly in love with him for months.”

 

Tao beamed and paddled to the edge of the pool where Mikhail now hovered. “Really? Master Fei has no friends, he needs more friends. Do you really love him?”

 

Mikhail crossed both hands over his heart as an oath to the youngster. “I swear, I have nothing but undying affection for the beautiful man that is your master.”

 

Tao took the man’s offered hand while he left the pool, wearing green swim trunks and a necklace his master gave him for his birthday once.

 

“Good, because Master Fei says he won’t love anybody anymore because everyone he loves betrays him.”

 

Tao’s eyes were sad as he said the last part. Mikhail remembered reading that other than Feilong, the boy was close to the traitor subordinate, who confessed his feelings but was turned down.

 

“So, how about we go find him and...” Mikhail started but was interrupted.

 

“Tao, I quickly went to get you something to drink and...” Feilong trailed off when he looked up from the tray in his hand, which had a glass of juice on it, to see the blond standing there beside Tao. His expression darkened immediately and he threw the tray down on a passing table as he stormed over to the two.

 

“Tao, get away from him,” Feilong commanded.

 

“But Fei-sama...!”

 

“ _Now_ ,” the Baishe leader ground out, which caused the youngster to clam up and do as told. Tao never liked getting on Feilong’s bad side, it made him cry sometimes.

 

Mikhail watched the two imperceptibly. Feilong took up a nearby towel and gently placed it around Tao’s shoulder as his expression softened.

 

“I’m sorry, Tao. Dry off and go to our room, I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Tao kept his head down and started drying his hair while walking away. Mikhail sighed before taking up the glass of juice that Feilong had brought and taking a sip, ignoring the man’s ignorant gaze. When he was done he returned the glass to its original position before looking Feilong in the eyes. The tension was palpable.

 

“You didn’t have to berate the kid like that.”

 

“I apologized.”

 

“Do you make it a habit to apologize to him?”

 

Feilong was obviously reigning in his temper. He clenched his fist, drew in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. “Keep away from both of us, you always bring out the worst in me.”

 

Mikhail frowned. “That wasn’t a nice thing to say. I’m sure if you got to know me your opinion will differ greatly.”

 

Feilong didn’t deign him with an answer; he just turned his back on him and walked away. Mikhail sighed before taking a seat back on the lounge chair. Why couldn’t Feilong see that he genuinely wanted a chance with him? He’s in love with the powerful man and he just want Feilong to experience what a relationship based on trust was like. He wanted to erase Asami and Yoh from Feilong’s mind and over-ride his body and soul with the pleasure of a meaningful relationship. This wasn’t just lust or a phase, and he would prove that to Feilong before he left Russia.

 

******MxF*******

 

A day later, Mikhail hadn’t seen a trace of Feilong nor Tao. Last evening he’d collected some bribe money transferred to his bank account by a business man wanting to dodge the law in Kharkov, Ukraine. He now had the man in the palm of his hands and later, he knew the clothing business was a good one to add to his money laundering line.

 

Right now though, there was a problem with one of his cocaine shipments that was due in France. Two million dollars worth of the devil powder was ceased by customs on the french border. He made sure to destroy what little paper trail there was behind the transaction, and since he didn’t handle the deal personally, the carriers had no idea who he was to even mention his name.

 

After meeting up with the oversee-er of one of his underground businesses, he allowed Alexey to drive him to a restaurant. While the hotel had fairly good meals, he enjoyed going out most times and decided to stop at a very good restaurant located inside Izmaylovsky Park. The place was quaint, build in the 1900’s and boasted the best (1)Kholodets he’d tasted in all of Russia.

 

Alexey joined Mikhail for lunch and ordered Pelmeni; a dish made with minced meat filling wrapped in a thin dough made from flour, eggs and water, and mixed with a variety of spices including pepper, garlic and onions.

 

The two sat enjoying their meal, talking about the upcoming  gathering when a high pitched, child like, familiar voice reached Mikhail’s ears from a few tables away. When he stopped all eating and looked to his left, about four tables ahead, the first thing he spotted was a trio of balloons in various colours. Then, his eyes travelled down to the owner of the balloons; Tao, and sitting before him with his eyes downcast while trying to read the menu was Feilong.

 

Mikhail smiled and excused him from Alexey’s company, who watched him with a puzzled gaze as he walked away.

 

Alexey shrugged when he realized who his boss had seen. He couldn’t understand Misha’s infatuation with the Chinese man, but he wasn’t getting paid to pry into the man’s personal affairs. The last bodyguard that did almost died from a bullet wound to the stomach. He switched seats so he could keep an eye on the door and his boss. You could never be too careful in this line of business.

 

*******MikxFei*******

 

“Fei-sama, the rollercoaster ride was awesome! And the Go-kart was amazing, and all the games! Can we go again? Can we, please?”

 

Feilong chuckled at Tao’s happy expression. The day was going well so far, he’d taken Tao to the largest park in Moscow because he could see that being cooped up in the hotel room was getting to the youngster. Besides, this was why he came a few days early anyway, so they both could get away from everything for a while back in China. It wasn’t easy what he was doing and sometimes he needed a break.

 

It’s a pity it had to be in Russia of all places, he’d dread meeting that boisterous Mikhail Arbatov again. He put a small smile on his face just for Tao.

 

“Yes, we can...”

 

“Thanks Fei-sama!” Tao shouted a little too loudly and Feilong’s left eye twitched at the noise, but he didn’t mind because Tao having fun was the point of this trip. He was happily going over the menu, deciding he would order for Tao since the child knew no Russian at all, but his was mediocre at best and he couldn’t understand everything he saw on the lamented page. His mood was darkened a moment later though when the man he loathed to see could be heard.

 

“Feilong, Tao...” And Arbatov just invited himself to their table, pulling up a chair and sitting beside the boy who didn’t have the right mind to kick him away. Feilong didn’t want to spoil the mood for Tao, so with an icy glare directed at Mikhail, he gritted his teeth before barely acknowledging the man’s presence.

 

“Arbatov-sama...!” Tao beamed, but then he looked at his master and wiped the smile off his face, he knew Feilong didn’t like the man and he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t want Feilong getting mad at him again like last time.

 

“Hey there, kiddo,” Mikhail returned. He noticed Tao’s disposition and decided to distract him. “Hey, those are pretty balloons, where did you get them?”

 

Tao looked back to him with a smile on his face and pointed at the balloons. “Fei-sama took me to a booth where you use a toy hammer and see how strong you are and I won them.”

 

Mikhail made contact with those mesmerizing eyes and smiled. Feilong hadn’t asked him to leave yet which he expected as soon as the man saw him. Using Tao as a distraction was a good move.

 

“That’s good. Say, how about after lunch I show you and Feilong something magical in the city?”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

Both Feilong and Tao answered in tandem, and when Feilong saw how disappointed Tao was at his refusal of the offer he conceded. He hated Mikhail for this. “Fine, just one place though.”

 

Tao beamed...and so did Mikhail. Feilong wished he could make the blond man disappear.

 

Tao then turned back to Mikhail and asked. “So where are we going after lunch?”

 

Mikhail grinned mischievously. “It’s a surprise.”

 

“I love surprises!” Tao shot back. Mikhail ruffled his hair and Feilong found himself relaxing a bit. He could put up with this, as long as Mikhail’s attention wasn’t directed at him. For now Tao was happy, and that’s what mattered. He returned his focus to the menu while the two chatted, although he could only make heads and tail of half of what he saw.

 

“What will you be ordering?”

 

Feilong looked up at Mikhail when he realized he was talking to him. “I’m not sure.”

 

“Can’t read the Menu?” Mikhail asked wistfully.

 

“No. Not everything...”

 

“Can I make a suggestion?”

 

“Fine, go ahead,” Feilong answered. He watched as Mikhail signalled the waitress over before telling her something in Russian. She wrote it down before nodding and walking away.

 

Feilong didn’t know why, but he sat there watching Mikhail and Tao getting along better than he’d hoped.  It wasn’t a surprise that a man that behaved like a child would get along so well with one. The waitress returned a few moments later with a tray on her right hand before placing a huge plate into the centre  and drinks before each of them. When Tao saw the dish his eyes sparkled.

 

“Yakitori!” the youngster gasped, grinning at the sight of one of his favourite dish, which was a variation of what some called a Shish-kebab.

 

Feilong looked suspiciously at Mikhail while opening his napkin. Did the man know Tao liked the food or was it a coincidence? He wouldn’t put it past the man to investigate him, as a matter of fact he’d do the same.

 

“In Russia it’s called Shashlyk,” Mikhail pointed out.

 

“Shasleek?” Tao rolled the name around on his tongue to get familiar with the pronunciation but his Chinese accent made it difficult.

 

“Close enough,” Mikhail answered as they all reached for a skew.

 

Feilong bit into his piece, realizing it was pork, and he had to admit, it was very good. They enjoyed the meal and when they were through Mikhail drove them in the car Feilong rented for the duration of his stay to wherever he was taking them. While driving, Mikhail took out his phone and started speaking in his native language to someone else before hanging up. It sounded like he was making arrangements for something and Feilong was highly suspicious of everything the man did. What if this was a plot to kidnap him?

 

“I have no intention of taking you away if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

From the passenger seat Feilong took a sideway glance at the grinning blond, he didn’t realize he was being so open with his expressions. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

 

Mikhail chuckled and Feilong returned his gaze to the view outside his window. Russia is one of the most beautiful countries he’d ever seen. Tao quietly sat in the back and he could practically feel the anxiousness rolling off him...

 

...this was only for him.

 

“Arbatov-sama, are we there yet?” Tao asked from his position after a half hour of driving.

 

Feilong didn’t recognize where they were going and it was making him feel restless.

 

“We’re almost there,” Mikhail answered.

 

A few moments later they pulled into an underground building and parked. Feilong was still wary of what Mikhail was up to, but he and Tao followed the man none the less. He had no qualms about putting a bullet through that thick skull if the need arose anyways. They came out another exit where a man behind a small booth gave them a ticket before writing something down in a log. He watched as both men conversed briefly in Russian before they were led to a berth outside what Mikhail explained was the Moscow canal. Tao got super excited at the cabin cruiser he saw waiting for them and he ran towards it, shaking with excitement. He loved cruising with a passion.

 

“Mikhail-sama, Master Fei, it’s a boat! Can I go on it? Can I, can I?”

 

Feilong smiled at the squeal that tore from Tao’s throat when Mikhail told him he could. To be honest, back in Hong Kong Tao was always so reserved and quiet that it made him smile seeing him acting so carefree, so much like the child he was. He watched as Mikhail lifted Tao by the arms and put him between the guard rail to stand, then he climbed over with one foot inside the boat and the other bracing on the side. He extended a hand in invitation and beside his better judgement; he took it and allowed Mikhail to help him board the vessel.

 

To be honest, Feilong didn’t like the feeling that in that moment, he was entrusting the Russian with something important, something he couldn’t quite place a name to.

 

He stood and looked around at the yacht. “This is nice.”

 

“One of the finest,” Mikhail answered while he dislodged the cleat hitch, the rope that held the boat in place. Then he walked up to the motor, releasing it from it’s locked position and tilting it back.

 

Tao stood by the guardrail, looking out at the city with a look of adoration on his face. Feilong watched as Mikhail did his preparation before starting the engine and moving off. Tao held the guardrail tightly until the boat started drifting smoothly down the canal.

 

“Need a drink?” Mikhail asked and Feilong nodded. He sat to the front on the boat where Tao stood, waiting on Mikhail to return. When the man did, he handed him an ice cold beer and Tao a juice box before standing behind the boat’s steering wheel.

 

The ride was sensational, and both he and Tao listened as Mikhail pointed out some of the landmarks they were passing. Most of the buildings were huge and magical, and there was just something so relaxing and pleasant about the calm atmosphere and beautiful view. Mikhail and Tao mostly conversed because the boy wanted to know about any and everything he saw. Feilong just relaxed with his legs stretched out and crossed while he slowly sipped his beverage. Two hours later they docked at the Rybinsk Reservoir. A boat attendant took care of the vessel after they disembarked and Feilong laughed when Tao held on to Mikhail’s leg and asked him to repeat their foray across the calm body of water.

 

“Tao,” Feilong said sternly.

 

The boy then straightened and looked at him apologetically. “I apologize Master Fei...,” then he turned to Mikhail and bowed in apology.

 

Mikhail laughed. “You’re a cute kid, Tao. I will take you boating again if your master allows it?”

 

Then two pairs of pleading eyes were on Feilong and he turned away and grudgingly agreed. The two cheered.

 

“Idiot,” Feilong muttered under his breath. “Let’s go,” he then directed at them both and they left to pick up Feilong’s car, which was driven to the Reservoir while they were out.

 

Feilong drove them back, and he gave Mikhail a lift because they were staying in the same hotel. When they reached their floor, there was a stifling silence between the two men as they approached their rooms. It took a lot for Feilong to tell the man thanks and Mikhail smiled warmly before returning the sentiment. They then went their separate ways after Tao thanked him profusely.

 

The blond patted himself mentally when he opened his room door and went inside. He ignored the look Alexey and his other guard was giving him at the love struck look on his face.

 

Operation: Get on Feilong’s good side was a major success!

 

“Do I even wanna know?” Alexey asked with one eyebrow raised. He was more comfortable questioning his boss unlike the new guy because he’s been around the longest. Misha trusted him to an extent, more than any other lackeys he had.

 

“No. Was the job I gave taken care of?”

 

Alexey grinned and held up a copy of the Russian Gazette, showing the news sprawled on the front page. “Local official assassinated by unknown assailant after leaving cathedral in the Red Square.”

 

Mikhail didn’t think the day could have gotten any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kholodets: Jellied chopped pieces of pork or veal meat with some spices added (pepper, parsley, garlic, bay leaf) and minor amounts of vegetables (carrots, onions). The meat is boiled in large pieces for long periods of time, then chopped, boiled a few times again and finally chilled for 3–4 hours (hence the name) forming a jelly mass, though gelatine is not used because calves' feet, pigs' heads and other such offal is gelatinous enough on its own. It is served with horseradish, mustard, or ground garlic with smetana.
> 
> Source: Google


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mikhail looked forward to a repeat of the previous afternoon. It was around 9 in the morning, right after he had breakfast and he wondered if now would be a good time to knock on Feilong’s door. He didn’t want to impose (yes, he did), but to be honest he had things to sort out first. Tomorrow would be the political gathering and he had to get things in order, along with making sure to track down the man that dared to rob him of four hundred thousand rubles. The politician from the day before was the man’s older brother, but that was just collateral damage in a world where one either asserted their authority or become fresh meat for the top dogs. He’s positive he’ll be getting back his money very soon.

 

He sat in the suite’s leather couch while going over some accounting on his laptop for one of his businesses when Alexey came and handed him a folder. It was information he’d asked the man to gather on the movements of an underground faction looking to stir up trouble in his home base of Morroco, challenging him directly. He looked over the papers and smiled when he saw a copy of the leader’s itinerary for the evening; dinner for two (a mistress more likely since the man’s wife was on a business trip in the USSR) at an upscale Chinese restaurant right here in Moscow, Kitai Gorod, called (1)Beloye Solntse Pustyni.

 

“What are you up to Misha?” Alexey asked when Mikhail grabbed the phone and dialled a number before putting it to his ears with a smile on his face. Those glinting blue eyes looked at him and answered...

 

“Dinner for three at a restaurant later.”

 

Getting the hint, Alexey waved the man off with a chuckle and walked away. Seriously, this Chinese guy will be the death of his boss some day.

 

 

*******MikxFei*******

 

Feilong had gotten his things together for the gathering the next day. He would only be in Russia for two more days and to be honest, he enjoyed the country a lot. There was so much to see and do and not enough time to do it all. Tao especially made the trip worthwhile; if it wasn’t for him Feilong doubted he would have left his hotel room as much.

 

But now here he was in the hotel’s Spa, getting free face and body treatments thanks to Mikhail. He had no idea the man had booked him and Tao for a few hours of getting pampered and groomed. He would have turned down the offer, but Tao was the one who had received the envelope via one of the hotel’s staff and he really wanted to go. How could he say no?

 

Needless to say, Tao was only getting a face mask application and he himself would get one hour aromatherapy massage, hand and foot treatment and chocolate body wrap. He couldn’t understand why he was heating up at the thought of what Mikhail would say if he saw him covered in chocolate. Something perverted, he was sure.

 

The masseuse did a good job kneading and relaxing his muscles, paying special attention to his head, neck and back. The oil was aromatic, with a hint of chamomile and freesia and it relaxed him on a level only the finest organic herbs back in China could achieve. The man’s hands were firm and co-ordinated. He was just lying there enjoying himself with his hair up in a loose bun when one of the spa workers engaged him.

 

“Pardon me Sir, but this was addressed to you by an acquaintance a moment ago.”

 

Feilong looked at the middle aged man dressed in red shirt and black pants, the Spa’s uniform, who had a silver tray in hand where a white envelope with gold lace trimming lay. He took it and thanked the man, who left then.

 

Feilong had no idea who would send him a letter at such a time, but if he had to guess only one person came to mind. And sure enough, when he unfolded the piece of paper inside it was dinner reservations for him, Mikhail and Tao at a Chinese restaurant in the evening.

 

He almost smiled at the gesture. Almost. He wondered why at this time he wasn’t as repulsed by an invitation from Mikhail as he was before. He convinced himself that it was because he knew Tao got along well with the man and enjoyed his company; it had nothing to do with being courted, which was as foreign to him as visiting Santa Clause at the North Pole. He put the letter down beside him and decided to finish enjoying what was currently happening; he’ll answer to the invitation a little later.

 

*******MikxFei*******

 

“You look exceptionally gorgeous tonight.”

 

_ Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him. _

 

“Don’t you agree Tao?”

 

Feilong kept his gaze forward as Tao’s reverent ‘Yes’ resounded in the enclosed space of the S-Class, dark blue Mercedes Benz they travelled in. Mikhail’s personal car. He did not want to feel so comfortable and relaxed.

 

Feilong cleared his throat. “Why did you decide to take us to a Chinese restaurant? We’re Chinese.”

 

Mikhail chuckled while turning onto a major highway. “It’s not your typical Chinese restaurant. There’s a little bit of Russian love that goes into everything we do here.”

 

“Lot’s of Russian love, Fei-sama,” Tao butted in and Feilong turned around to look into the blushing face of his ward, who smiled hesitantly at his gaze. He glared at Mikhail.

 

“What have you been telling him?”

 

“Россия является страной романтики.,” Mikhail answered sensually.

 

Feilong was baffled. “You know I’m not fluent in Russian.”

 

“Russia is the country of romance!” Tao chirped.

 

Mikhail looked behind him so he and Tao could exchange conspiring winks. Feilong felt like smacking both of them over the head with a paper fan.

 

“Idiot, watch the road,” Feilong huffed to the man beside him after facing forward again. He didn’t miss the subtle glances the blond kept throwing his way and to be honest, he felt confused at this point in time. No-one as ever openly chased him like this before, mainly because he would shoot them, and who he wouldn’t shoot didn’t try until it was too late, when all hope was destroyed. Mikhail was relentless, but he knew to keep his distance and how to play his cards. Feilong knew that if he was a lesser man he would have been in this man’s bed already, then betrayed once he opened up. No, he won’t make it so easy for anybody to hurt him ever again.

 

He had to admit though, that the man looked good in his cream suit with a white, frill collared dress shirt, rolex watch and matching gator shoes He himself wore a low collar dress shirt tucked into a black designer pants with matching jacket. His hair was combed into a single braid and thrown over his right shoulder with a black elastic holding the end together.

 

Tao was handsome in a tux as usual. They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant a moment later and were greeted with a valet who took Mikhail’s car keys. They went inside where Mikhail spoke briefly to the receptionist before leading them to a private table at the back of the Restaurant.

 

“Wow, is that a peacock?” Tao ask in fascination as they were led inside.

 

“There’s a summer garden in this place,” Feilong said to himself, it was beautiful.

 

“It is. They tried to recreate the atmosphere of the eponymous Soviet film which this restaurant was named off of,” Mikhail answered.

 

The trio took a seat in their booth, which was on a platform that allowed them to look down at the other patrons while retaining their privacy. The ambiance was elegant and subtle, the atmosphere quaint and the food scrumptious.

 

Tao ordered Peking duck, Mikhail had hot Szechuan shredded pork and for himself, Feilong ordered braised spare ribs.

 

Tao couldn’t keep his eyes off the garden and the peacocks, especially when they opened their tails to reveal their beautiful colours. He was so engrossed with the birds he might as well have not been at the table.

 

“So, how was it?” Mikhail asked his ‘date’ after their table was cleared and only their drinks and a glass of water sat before them. He wanted to do a happy dance when a ghost of a smile graced those beautiful, pink lips.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Mikhail smiled, a genuine heartfelt one; he was making progress. His phone beeped twice, signalling he got a message and he apologized before reading the single line of text without taking the phone out of his pocket.

 

“Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.” Feilong nodded and Mikhail left the table. He made his way to the back of the establishment, where he reached the bathroom after walking down a short corridor. He entered, removed his .44 semi automatic pistol from the small of his back and a silencer from his right pants pocket. He stood outside the closed stall of the only occupant inside and screwed the silencer to the tip of his weapon. He ran a hand through his hair before taking aim where he knew the head would be...if the guy was taking a shit. If he was pissing then it would go right through his heart...and fired a single bullet. The splattering of blood and the thud of the dead body falling off the toilet was heard in that instant. After returning his gun to its original position, he took out his phone and called Alexey.

 

“Dinner’s over,” Mikhail said into the phone and he walked back out the bathroom as rustling and some shouting could be heard outside. He ran to where he left Feilong and Tao to see water raining inside from the fire alarm being activated.

 

Feilong grabbed Tao and was making for the exit when Mikhail caught up to him.

 

“What happened?!” the blond shouted over the rush of the ceiling sprinklers and the cries of outraged patrons.

 

“The fire alarm, let’s go,” Feilong answered. The three of them made their way outside to the parking lot where soaked diners stood, some laughing, some pissed and some indifferent while others left. The manager kept apologizing profusely while looking back at the building with a fretful expression.

 

Tao was smiling and Feilong chuckled. “You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Tao beamed. “It was awesome Fei-sama! And the peacocks were really pretty, can we do it again?”

 

“Another time, we need to get out of these wet clothes, let’s go back to the hotel,” Feilong answered.

 

Both Mikhail and Tao pouted at the order, but they followed Feilong to Mikhail’s car none the less.

 

The blond had no qualms about leaving, by the time they found the body he’d be long gone, and no trace of him being here would be found, because Feilong not being fluent in Russian meant he could book them all under false names, plus, the water sprinkler would destroy the video camera inside the building.

 

He couldn’t stop glancing at Feilong while they walked along; he’d been pining after the man for years and instead of lessening over time, his feelings kept growing. But, by tomorrow he’ll be able to have that little gem all to himself, no if, buts or maybes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Beloye Solntse Pustyni - White Sun of Desert


	4. Chapter 4

Mikhail still couldn’t take his eyes off Feilong, even though he stood with a group of men who were sipping champagne and trading stories themselves about happenings in their own territory. The political gathering was just that, a get together and nothing too exciting ever went on at such an event. He was surprised to learn that the bombing that took place on the Canadian border a month ago was tied to another Russian mafia boss he’d had dealings with in the past, but that was neither here nor there. All the information being conversed was old news anyway. A lot of these men claimed power but had little idea what to do with it. He obstinately kept watching the Chinese man in his circa while sipping his glass of Krug Clos d’Ambonnay. At least the champagne was a damn fine one.

 

 Keeping tabs on foreign affairs was all well and good, but the fact that this would be Feilong’s last night in Russia meant he had to act and act fast. Breaking out the party hats and acting like a love-struck fool was out of the question, that seemed to piss Feilong off more than anything and he didn’t want this chance to go up in smokes.

 

So here he was, stuck between a rock and a hard place and two men who definitely shouldn’t skimp on the Old Spice, weighing his mind on how to approach a man he’d spent years, since he first laid eyes on him eight years ago at the age of sixteen, craving. That resplendent figure, long, beautiful black hair, slender nose and those penetrating eyes enhanced by his thick lashes made Mikhail want to be a victim of Feilong’s sexuality so bad.

 

It was now or never.

 

A waitress passed by holding a tray with champagne and Mikhail put his half empty glass on it. “Excuse me gentlemen, I have other business to attend to.”

 

And with that Mikhail walked off, not caring that the other men were in an important discussion (to them anyway) about the recession and the role of different governments in perpetuating it. He strode up behind Feilong and touched his arm lightly. “I need a word.”

 

Feilong turned around to look at Mikhail, dressed to impress in a tailor made Bespoke suit that passed him of as a God among men. He then he excused himself from his surrounding company and they walked out to a secluded window balcony. He took another sip of his champagne before setting the glass on the guardrail. He knew exactly what was bothering the blond haired man. He turned around and looked him straight in those deep blue eyes.

 

Feilong had one piece of advice for Mikhail though. “Come good or don’t come at all.”

 

Mikhail grinned. “One night of the most mind-blowing pleasure you’ve ever experienced.”

 

“That doesn’t sound enticing,” Feilong answered before taking another sip of his champagne.

 

“You won’t know unless you find out,” Mikhail rebuffed. He took a few short steps until he stood beside Feilong, close enough that if they moved an inch closer they would be touching. Something flashed in those mesmerising, dark eyes and Feilong averted his gaze for a split second while using long, sable fingers to put the rush of hair that fell over his right shoulder behind his ears. He wanted to give in but was holding back.

 

“I’m not them.” No he wasn’t, because even though Asami and Yoh fucked themselves over when they made such a gem get away by betraying him, he wouldn’t. He didn’t even understand how they could do it in the first place. A saying he’d heard in the island of Jamaica on one of his rare visits to the Caribbean came back to him suddenly:

 

_ Get i’ get i’ no want it but want i’ want i’ can’t get it _ . In other words, he who wanted the chance was never granted it, but men like Asami who never wanted it got it endlessly.

 

Feilong’s features contorted into a slight frown. “I never said you were.”

 

“Then stop comparing me to them,” Mikhail gritted out. That’s what he hated about this whole situation, he was losing merit because of what other men did. “You’ve never given me a chance.”

 

Feilong sighed before downing the rest of his drink in one go. “I’d rather not go through...”

 

And Mikhail kissed those soft, pink lips. He wanted to tell Feilong to stop it, to stop holding himself back but talking only led to arguments, so he took advantage of what he knew would definitely get Feilong to not continue his sentence. The champagne was sweet and tangy against Feilong’s tongue and he relished in the taste. Everything about this man was just perfect. He wanted it, he wanted him...all of him.

 

After a few minutes of intense, passionate kissing, Mikhail pulled back, sucking on that plump bottom lip in the process before putting a finger over that sinfully, taunting mouth. “Spread your wings and fly, my alluring butterfly. Forget about the past, give me the chance to prove I’m different, that’s all I ask.”

 

Feilong didn’t answer, nor did he get the chance to because Mikhail walked away, leaving him to his own thoughts while he watch the strong, proud figure move further away from him. Ever since he met the man at a gathering when Mikhail was just seventeen, he’d had to put up with constant, insistent advances and  ‘come ons’. It’s not that it was impossible for Mikhail to get a chance, but at this point in time he felt too jaded about relationships to want to consider it...no matter how impulsive Mikhail had made him. And he was good with Tao, that’s a plus.

 

But did he want to leave Russia tomorrow without experiencing what it’s like? Something in the back of his mind was telling him no, to give in and let go and allow Mikhail to guide him just this once...it might never happen again. Besides, the man was right, he needed to forget Asami and Yoh and the hurt and betrayal and move on with his life, or he’ll miss out when the right opportunity and person finally comes along.

 

He walked back into the building with his mind made up because tonight, his last night in Russia, he’ll break free from his cocoon, finally spread his wings and become that soaring butterfly.  
  
And besides, who knew Mikhail was such a good kisser?


	5. Chapter 5

Feilong walked alongside Mikhail as they strolled back to the hotel. After leaving the snobbish, high society men behind, they’d drove to a nice little eatery a few blocks from their hotel that served delectable Ukrainian cuisine.

 

Mikhail’s treat, of course. Then, instead of driving back to the hotel the blond suggested they walk and take in the mesmerizing night life of the city.

 

Feilong had agreed, and he promptly realized that Mikhail wasn’t as eager to get in his pants as he’d initially thought he would be considering his past behaviours. He was being courted with simple little things like a small dinner and sightseeing, which irked him as much as it interested him. He didn’t want to feel emotions or become attached, he wanted to have sex, get on a plane and fly back to China without preamble.

 

He didn’t want, but he did want. Mikhail was causing some conflicting emotions inside him and he wanted it to stop. He told himself he would let go and now isn’t the time to be second guessing himself. At least this time, there was no confusion as to what... _who_  Mikhail wanted. And he was serious, determined and willing to put his ass on the line, unlike some other men he knew.

 

As they walked, Mikhail pointed out old buildings and told him about their history. He showed him statues of fairytale figures and the old man in the corner shop that sold a traditional sweet he grew up on as a child.

 

This simple and elegant approach really set the mood for what was to come later, and because of that, he found himself looking forward to it. Against his better judgement, he was looking forward to spending the night with Mikhail.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Feilong realized he had his hands in his pockets and his head hung in a way that would seem as if his shoulders were slightly hunched, he had spaced out while thinking. He looked into Mikhail’s concerned face. “No, I’m not. Just thinking.”

 

“About me?”

 

Mikhail smiled, and for the first time he noticed it for what it really was; genuine affection. “Yes.”

 

“I hope it’s something good,” the blond murmured with a blush.

 

“Start acting like a fool and it won’t be,” Feilong smirked.

 

Mikhail promptly righted his countenance. “So anyway, like I was saying...”

 

Mikhail looked ahead while pointing out another old building and Feilong smiled before they walked off together again. Maybe he didn’t have  _much_  to worry about after all.

 

*******MikxFei*******

 

Reaching the hotel, they’d booked a separate room for themselves for the night. It was two floors below their regular suites because neither wanted to be interrupted. Feilong still felt uneasy at the idea that Tao would be spending the night with Mikhail’s two bodyguards, but the blond man had assured him the boy would be safe...and for his sake he better be.

 

The room was spacious and cozy and when Mikhail entered, he poured them both a shot of vodka from the room’s mini bar.

 

Feilong took the drink and downed it all in one go, trying hard to hide how much he hated the burn. Even after all this time, he’s never any better at holding his liquor. Sitting there on the room’s leather couch, he was a little anxious to see how Mikhail would broach the sex topic. He was expecting something outrageous and outlandish.

 

He had to admit though, that something churned in his stomach when Mikhail knelt before him with both hands on his knees while those blue eyes watched him resolutely.

 

“I’ve always, always had fantasies of you cracking a whip across my ass while wearing a dominatrix outfit,” Mikhail smiled.

 

“And I’ve always had fantasies of cracking your skull,” Feilong answered with a small upturn of the lips while he cracked his knuckles. He just accepted that this is Mikhail, and if he didn’t decide to accept him as is he wouldn’t be here tonight.

 

Mikhail chuckled while his hands ever so slowly crept up the Feilong’s legs to his thighs as their faces inched closer. “Then let’s forget our fantasies and deal with reality…it’s safer, yes?”

 

Feilong didn’t answer, because the closer those desirable lips came to his the more he found his heart rate speeding up and the closer the world narrowed until only blond hair and blue eyes filled his vision. Right before their lips were to meet, he pulled his gun from behind him and pointed it at the man’s head, stopping him cold.

 

Mikhail looked at Feilong’s gun hand before gazing at him quizzically. “What are you doing?”

 

“You see...” Feilong muttered while rubbing his foot against the man’s erection. “I don’t take kindly to being used.”

 

Even though he didn’t mind the foot rubbing his crotch (fuck, it felt damn good), Mikhail still wasn’t sure what Feilong meant. It must have shown on his face because then the man continued while pressing the muzzle of his gun harder into his skull.

 

“You took me, us, to dinner and you did a job. Next time, you focus only on me or not at all.”

 

Mikhail chuckled. “Of course, I can’t seem to take my mind off you now anyways.”

 

And with that the blond man took the gun away before his lips descended on the other man’s again.

 

When their lips met, there was no explosion of feelings, but the warmth that filled Feilong’s chest spread throughout his body, leaving him feeling open and raw. He realized that the spontaneity he’d expected wasn’t what Mikhail was about, because their kiss was so slow and sensual, as if the man was savouring the moment, savouring him. Their tongues tasted and licked and moved against each other passionately and when Mikhail broke it to trail butterfly kisses down his neck, he found himself panting and arching up while those hands deftly unbuttoned his dress shirt so those lips could go lower.

 

It took all of Mikhail’s willpower not to ravish the man before him. He understood what was at stake because of this one night and he needed to do this right. Feilong had to look back at this night without regret, and for that to happen he had to make the most of the opportunity. So he slowly teased whatever flesh his lips could reach. Damn if Feilong didn’t taste better than a fine bottle of wine, he removed his shirt and he was all lean muscles on a small frame. The way Feilong threw his head back while voluntarily opening his legs to his advances had Mikhail stiff with need; one man shouldn’t be so sexy. He nipped at one of those pink, puckered nipples before sucking it into his mouth and the unscripted gasp that left those ardent lips shot to his groin like an arrow through the heart. The heat was building like a furnace and he just couldn’t quell the fire of his desire…

 

How long had it been since Feilong was touched like this, his body worshipped like an almighty deity by such sinfully reverent lips? Mikhail’s grip on his hips was firm and the heat from his body permeated the layers of clothes he wore. He looked down to realize that those blue depths watched him even while that tongue trail over his chiselled abdomen, down to dip into his belly button, licking before pearly white teeth pulled at his belt. He shuddered.

 

Mikhail’s hands fumbled with the belt while he bit and nipped at Feilong’s straining erection through the fabric of his pants. He wanted to taste him so bad while he buried his face there. But he held out, because the idea of Feilong begging was too good a chance to pass up.

 

Feilong was becoming frustrated at Mikhail adding to the wet stain between his legs with his saliva. He gripped a lock of that blond hair and growled as amused blue eyes stared back at him. “Stop wasting my time…”

 

“Ah, say please,” Mikhail teased. A riled, sexually frustrated Feilong was so worth the pain his scalp was gong through.

 

Feilong made a fist and pull his hand back when Mikhail conceded. “Alright, fine. Can’t take a bit of teasing I see…”

 

“Not when you’ve done  _this_  to me,” Feilong bit out, pointing at his now visible, wet erection.

 

Mikhail licked at it, loving the way it jerked at the contact before he took the entire thing into his mouth.

 

Feilong hissed and threw his head back before grabbing Mikhail’s hair and guiding his pace. Why was he so close already? The ecstasy travelled through his spine to the nerve endings in every part of his body and he shuddered. Through the haze of such a talented tongue he vaguely made out the motion of his pants and underwear being completely removed. He didn’t realize until Mikhail had pulled him down on the couch before pushing his legs up. He opened his eyes and looked at him questioningly.

 

“I did say I want to taste all of you,” Mikhail grinned. And like the cat that ate the canary he ate his dragon out, because seeing the man writhe and moan and encourage him for more pushed all of his right buttons.

 

Feilong was sure that the couch would be tattered with how hard he was grabbing it. Mikhail was _talented_  with his tongue. Who knew? After a few minutes those lips and that tongue kissed along his inner thigh, travelling down the length of his legs until Mikhail took to paying attention to his toes. He sucked the big ones, then the others in a rotary motion and while it wasn’t as pleasurable, it was erotic in its own right.

 

“All of you… tastes… so damn good…” Mikhail moaned while he worshipped those long, sinewy legs. He reached a hand down and push two fingers into Feilong’s mouth, who sucked them lasciviously. Those eyes were slitted and filled with lust while the man’s chest heaved; he was really enjoying himself.

 

Feilong pulled one of his legs out of Mikhail’s grasp and he rubbed the sole over the blond’s bulge, which earned him a groan of satisfaction as those lids closed blissfully to conceal Mikhail’s eyes. The man promptly freed his own erection, which, if Feilong had to admit, was a very nice size. “Eight and a half inches?”

 

“Nine and a half,” Mikhail answered. “Touch it.”

 

Feilong leaned forward and held the hot, thick throbbing flesh in one, then both hands. Mikhail groaned again and he squeezed, loving the way the man seemed to melt at his touch. There was precum at the head and he ran a thumb over it, then he watched Mikhail closely as he licked that thumb.

 

“Fuck,” Mikhail cursed as his body tightened deliciously. Feilong’s hair fell over his shoulder and back and he grabbed it, but let it go and sooth the scalp when those dark eyes slitted dangerously. He then gently guided his hip forward and he ran a thumb over the man’s wet bottom lip to prompt him to open it. Feilong didn’t seem all too eager to suck him off, the tease, but he did and after allowing his pants to pool around his feet, he kicked it to the side and position himself with his knees slightly bent.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mikhail moaned as the man hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard but slow, allowing him to have a clear view of those lips wrapped around his length. He groaned when the man pulled back and sat touching himself.

 

“You said one night of intense pleasure, is that all you’ve got?” Feilong flirted.

 

Mikhail grabbed Feilong under the arms and lifted him, causing the Chinese man to wrap both legs around his waist and both hands around his neck. That mane of beautiful, black hair cascaded around both their heads as Feilong kissed him and not breaking their contact, he walked towards the bedroom where they fell on the bed, still kissing passionately.

 

Feilong kept grinding his erection into Mikhail’s while the man gripped him under the ass for leverage. When he was dumped on the bed he turned them over so he was straddling the blond man. He then pushed a hand before his face and shoved it back over his head, effectively moving the curtain of hair that fell in front his face to the back of his head, mostly.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Mikhail grounded out while his stiff cock grinded into that soft ass.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Feilong rebuffed. He was also at his limit as was evident by the way their sexual aura increased. They were both flushed, willing and ready.

 

Mikhail rubbed the tip of his precum covered length over that puckered opening and he slowly, ever so careful, lowered the other man onto his sex.

 

“Shit.” Feilong shook at the intrusion. It’s been so damn long.

 

“Take it easy, take it easy,” Mikhail soothed, caressing Feilong’s face and thighs as his body trembled. The man’s body was exquisite, a sight to behold and his tightness was like a vice. If he wasn’t careful the night would be ending way too soon.

 

“Relax,” Mikhail soothed once again as Feilong threw his head back with his mouth partially open and his breathing ragged. He parted those ass cheeks to allow easier access, then when Feilong took him to the base, he gripped his hip and started pumping in and out, out and in.

 

Feilong cursed as Mikhail fucked him, because while it hurt a little bit, the pleasure was increasing and he cried out when his prostate was hit. When he adjusted to the size, he turned around and rode that cock from behind, giving Mikhail a clear view of him taking him.

 

The night wore on and they made love and fucked, because sometimes the need to be carnal was just too great.

 

Mikhail committed every detail of Feilong’s body to memory; how he tasted, how he felt, how his body would tremble with desire. He was fulfilling one of his greatest fantasies and all he could think is  ‘Booyah! Take that Asami (that other guy doesn’t count), this one is mine, finally!’

 

And this one he will keep close forever.

 

For Feilong, the night ended on a crescendo of sexual emotions unlike any he’d ever felt before. It was all Mikhail promised and more. They went at it for hours, until they were both satiated and too tired to move. They fell back on the bed, sweaty and wet with cum while breathing hard.

 

Feeling pleased, Mikhail cradled his head with one hand and turned on his side to face the other man. “On a scale of one to ten...”

 

Feilong sighed. “One.”

 

Mikhail pouted, but then he smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s not your fault you forgot to add two zeros.”

 

Feilong threw a pillow at Mikhail’s head and growled while the man caught it and laughed. “I’m going to the bathroom,  _don’t_  follow me.”

 

“Why not?” Mikhail asked while Feilong gingerly walked away, his hand print visible on that firm ass. He had all intention of following, that is, until he heard the lock of the bathroom door click into place. He sprawled himself out on the bed and sighed, that was one hell of a ride, he felt like a kid that a present from ‘Father Frost’. When Feilong came out wrapped only in a towel with his hair dripping wet, he had to will his newly forming erection away. He went to the bathroom and showered. When he came out he expected to see Feilong, but the man was gone. He vaguely wondered if the night meant nothing to the Chinese man, did he not pass the test? Somehow that thought didn’t sit well with him. No good byes, nothing.

 

Sitting there on the bed with a suddenly morose disposition, Mikhail became acutely aware of his phone’s inbox notification sound. When he found it in his pants and checked the message, it was a simple line;

 

‘Call me’.

 

He smiled.  
  
  
The End!  



End file.
